


Shieldmaiden

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, for:bery26, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't need a knight in shining armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shieldmaiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bery26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bery26).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Воительница](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596692) by [syn_filifjonky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky)



Treatment bores House to tears. Wilson, whose business is treatment, usually stops in after House's brilliant speech explaining everything, and tells each patient what they can expect. If all House could give was a death sentence, then Wilson can give comfort.

When he wanders by the punk rocker's room, Wilson stutters to a stop. One of House's fellows-- candidates-- is already in the room. The one who crawled through his office. If she's giving the same information Wilson might have, he won't interfere.

A second glance, though, shows the patient is sleeping. Wilson recognizes the set to the woman's shoulders. He opens the door softly. "Doctor--" He takes a stab at remembering her name. Not _the Bitch_. Amber. "Volakis?"

She turns, brushing impatiently her cheeks. "Sorry," she snaps. "You can tell House I'll be out of here quickly enough."

"I'm not here to make you leave," Wilson says. Amber's defiant stare pierces him, all her fierce competence and battered pride held up like a shield. Like a warrior.

The image shakes him with its suddenness. She survived so long. That should be celebrated. "Unless," Wilson offers; comfort is what he came here to give. "Unless there's something I can do?"


End file.
